User talk:Dodo8
Yow. Dodo8 I followed what you said and made my own signature (YEHEY) and about the attack, i repaired it because it doesnt look good, and how about those pages i added, yeah it doesnt looks really good but i tried my best. i need to report something please how to do that ???? the quest still not working ... WD battles doesn't count at the quests Hey DODO8, i need help on the glitch thing, but it seems the page is protected so , i already uploaded a photo of the glitch. ''Jacob Cavalida'' ''Talk'' i edited the liberty bond page while you were gone. remove it if you didnt like it, but its a good info though ''Jacob Cavalida'' ''Talk'' Hey Mr. Dodo8 heres the proof about the cap So, anything else you would like to ask Jacob Cavalida 08:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks Dodo for the welcome to the wiki, I will be hanging around here and on the official forums for a while. Thanks for the suggestion we can certanly introduce a Spec Ops Dragon Boat as a reward in a quest. The older dragon boat is a bit weak now compared to other rewards, I dont think people will want it as much. The next Quest reward should be the Spec Ops Ghost Bat Fighter, also check out tier 8 units next week. Great work with the wiki by the way, very impressive! Young Designer 19:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Quests Hi dodo, the quest you found might be to do with alliances you will have to do quests to be an alliance leader. Without revealing too much I will say that the infantry unit you found is a future miniseries reward while the others are new basic t8 units, can’t say precisely when we will release them (But its soon). Happy to help. Young Designer 16:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) And yes they are free but only for high levels, enjoy the game. ''Young Designer'' ''Talk'' . 17:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dodo, I tried to contact you trhought facebook. I am the founder of AstuceClub best known as AstuceVille. We are currently looking for 2 full time editors to cover new about social game in the US. We pay for 7 hours or work per day from monday to friday. Contact me at jonathanaastuceclub.com if you are interessted or if you know any one who coul be interessted. Regards, Jonathan Dodo, yes I did create epic survival mode, the new tier 8 units should help you win! Good luck in battle! ''Young Designer'' ''Talk'' . 13:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank for your reply. :) Let see how we can work it out. Add me on facebook :) http://www.facebook.com/lang.jonathan.5 yes it's me :) Stop deleting my pages! That was great! The only problem was the Element Z picture! Really? That was actually me. Robobot1747 02:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) HVD Hey Dodo8, i made an alternative page for the mistakenly confused HVD tankette to the elite MK20 , dont worry, to get the right info, i consulted to zynga itself so that i wont have a page to be deleted p.s. Please make me a better signature, im not good in color compliments and you are really a master on it Jacob Cavalida 09:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE I didnt really made the signature/jacob page, i dont know how (im so idiot, thats why i fail), so can you make it for me, please :( , and btw the colors would match the vehicle3, the one unreleased , can you?(i bet you can because your a pro :)) Thanks Thank you for helping me. you are a one true Great Admin on this wiki, sincerely, thank youJacob Cavalida 11:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) hi it's me ^^. Again.http://www.facebook.com/lang.jonathan.5 So can you add me as a facebook friends. I realy need to talk to you. I all ready takl to jacob hello, hey dodo8, my signature has an error already, please fix it because its in simple text, thats why i cant, please :), and can you change the pic to midnight bomber Jacob Cavalida 14:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dodo8, could you give me the instructions on how to make my own signature? Nevermind about the instructions on how to make a signature template. 11:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC)